


Slip The Leash

by TheRoommateFromHell



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, F/F, Friendship, Harlivy centric, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A superpower au crossover. Harlivy & Ballie but kind of Harlivy centric. Badassery ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip The Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Harley as Margot Robbie & Ivy as Bridget Regan with the Harley Quinn New 52 design so green swirls of vines everywhere and cute as shit.
> 
> Thank you dango for my life (aka reading over this and fixing my fuck ups)

For the record they were never supposed to get caught, and they shouldn't have but Harley saw a box of free kittens on the side of the road and Ivy couldn't really blame her for it, they were pretty damn adorable kittens, just not go to prison level adorable. Ivy knew the police were coming but Harley  _ was _ go to prison adorable so she stayed with her until the cuffs were slapped on both of them. It was kind of her fault they got arrested anyways, she was the one who said Harley couldn't have the kittens which meant Harley squatted down to pet all of them and pout. So, no, Ivy didn't blame Harley for them getting thrown into a max prison in Australia for armed robbery and homicide, she was just glad no one knew of her powers and she could make the white roses in the small garden boxes regrow slowly, along with all the other plants, and the ones in the destroyed garden.

 

(She supposed Harley and herself were lucky to be housed in the same unit so she could make sure Harleys nightmares weren't getting too bad.)

 

When they first arrived at Wentworth Harley almost knocked out the governor during the strip search because “Red’s the only one who can get me naked an’ tell me ta bend over!” but luckily Ivy calmed her down enough to get her to comply without sedation and the governor, Ms. Bennett, thanked her for it. They were both housed in H1 with rooms right next to each other. In H1 an older blonde woman named Liz told them all the rules and began telling them about the other people in their unit.

 

“That over there with the blonde is Bea Smith, she’s top dog.” Liz stated pointing at a woman with faded red hair and a big smile on her face leaning into an attractive blonde. “The blonde one, that's her girl, Allie Novak, I've never seen Bea so happy before they got together.”

 

“Oi, Liz, who’re the newbies?” a tall brunette woman asked walking up.

 

“I'm Harley Quinn, nice ta meetcha!” Harley supplied sticking her hand out to shake her hand. “This here’s my girlfriend, Pamela!”

 

“You can call me Ivy, who are you?”

 

“Names Boomer, why'd they call you Ivy? And why do you look like a skinny version of the stay puft marshmallow man?” Boomer directed the last part at Harley.

 

“Booms leave them alone, go make yourself a cuppa, okay?” Allie calmly ordered walking up to the girls. When Boomer walked away grumbling Allie spoke up again, guiding the new duo to the couch as she spoke “I could practically hear the hair on the back of your neck stand up, you'll have to forgive Boomer, she has no filter”

 

“Neither does Harley.” Ivy supplied with chuckle

 

“Hey, I resent that comment!” 

 

“You told the governor about our sex life during a strip search I think it's safe to say you're filterless, Harl.” Allie watched the interaction between the two and linked her hand with Bea's with a smile and Bea spoke up for the first time.

 

“I think you two are going to fit in very well here in H1” 

 

As far as prisons go Ivy thought this one wasn't so bad.

 

\----

 

It didn't take long for Bea to notice the growing roses in the planter box and walk over to Ivy in the yard while Harley and Allie were joking about and laughing harder than they ever had before.

 

“I don't know what you're doing to have made the roses grow again but thank you.” Bea mumbled crouching down to kneel next to Ivy. “They, uh, mean a lot to me. When my daughter died the girls planted them, they're my favourites. Later on someone destroyed all the plants to find a phone someone else hid.”

 

“Humans have no respect for life... but the thing is roots grow deep and are never truly destroyed,” Ivy stated and started making a rose bloom. “With the right touch, a guiding, loving hand, they will grow back, stronger than ever.”

 

“I don't know how you did that but it was fucking awesome,” Bea beamed “And don't worry your secret is safe with me, but you should know you're not the only one here with abilities.

 

“What all can you do?” Bea inquired.

 

“Anything with plants,” Ivy stated with a smile before standing up and dusting off her knees. “They call me Ivy because it's short for Poison Ivy.”

 

“Is that why you've got the green swirls of vines all over?” 

 

“Something like that, yes.” Ivy held her hand out to pull Bea up. “I think we should rejoin our girlfriends don't you?”

 

“Seems like a good plan to me.” Bea stated as she started to walk towards Allie but Ivy had stopped so she turned back around to raise an eyebrow at her.

 

“I'm sorry about your daughter, Bea, I know… I know what it's like to lose a child.” Ivy's voice wavered at the end but she clenched her fists and started walking again.

 

“I think I'm gonna have an outta-stomach experience” was the first thing Ivy heard come out of Harley's mouth when she approached behind her.

 

“That's not what you normally say when I'm around, Harl” the redhead quipped and Harley whipped around to jump into Ivy's arms and peppered her with kisses.

 

“Hiya baby, did ya have fun with yer plant babies?” Harley kissed her girlfriends face a few more times and hopped out of Ivy's arms.

 

“Don't I always?” Ivy said placing her arm on Harley's shoulder looking at Allie who had put her arm around Bea. “Now what was so funny that almost made you hurl, Harl?”

\---

 

With some flirting and slight uses of her powers she convinced Ms. Bennett (Vera, she insisted Ivy called her) to reopen the garden and let Ivy choose the people who would work in it.

 

“Isely, Quinzel, Smith, Novak, Conway, come with me.” Vera commanded before work duty the next day. Everyone exchanged confused looks except Ivy who just smirked and began tailing the governor and Mr. Jackson. “You've been assigned a new work duty.”

 

“I was just really startin’ ta like laundry, too” Harley sighed causing Allie and Ivy to giggle, Harley hated laundry with a burning passion and they both knew it.

 

When the garden came into view they saw wheelbarrows full of seeds, bulbs, soil, and tools.

 

“You're reopening the garden?” Bea inquired and Vera breathed in through her nose deeply, turning to face her while the rest of the group continued on. “But Ferguson destroyed everything because of the drugs, why are you reopening it?”

 

“I have confidence that the five people chosen will not make the same mistake.” Vera stated, acting like she was tougher than they both knew she was before deflating and smiling. “Plus, I don't actually care for a lot of the things Ferguson did and I want her to see her plans crumble now that she's incarcerated.”

 

Bea laughed and they rejoined the rest of the group where Will had already opened the gate and was ushering the select few into the garden.

 

“Ms. Bennett,” Ivy called out as she approached her and blocked her grabbing Vera's hand from Mr. Jackson's view with her body. “I just want to say thank you so much for opening this up again for me, it means so much.”

 

“Well, I'm glad, Pamela,” Ivy smiled brightly, squeezing the hand she was holding slightly, and Vera felt butterflies start up in her stomach. “I'm placing a lot of trust in you, so don't let the others mess it up for you, alright?”

 

“Oh, I'd never, Vera.” Ivy spoke flirtily, dipping her head just centimetres closer to the governor's face.

 

“Get back to work, Isley.” Vera said reluctantly. Ivy turned away and instantly let the façade slip away, discreetly wiping her hands on the teal shorts she was wearing. She returned to where Harley was on the ground, who saw the whole thing along with the others.

 

“What was all that about?” Allie asked as she passed by with lettuce seeds in her hand.

 

“Insurance.” Ivy replied to Allie while rubbing her shoulder against Harley's before leaning in close to whisper to her “You're not jealous right?”

 

“Of that lady? Never.” Harley answered “‘sides, you'll probably get special privileges if you keep givin’ 'er butterflies.”

 

“I'm working on getting the right seeds.”

 

\---

 

“Hey, Bea you've got a friend on the outside right?” Ivy inquired when they were all back in H1.

 

“Uh, yeah, Franky.” Bea responded with a confused look on her face. “Why?”

 

“I need some seeds.” Ivy stated. “Do you think you could arrange a meeting with her and have her bring them?”

 

“Well have you got a contraband phone?” 

 

“Yeah I, uh, might have used some questionable methods to get it from a guard.” Ivy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. Bea laughed and shook her head.

 

“Give it to me and I'll call Franky tonight.”

 

\---

 

“So you're the big bad Poison Ivy that Bea's been talking about” Franky smirked and Ivy laughed.

 

“I don't know about big but I'm definitely bad,” Ivy retorted. “Have you got them?”

 

“No I came all this way to disappoint you and stare at your tits.” Ivy rolled her eyes and Franky slid her hand onto Ivy's thigh “Yeah I've got them, why are those seeds so important anyways.”

 

“Oh, you'll see, sugar.” Ivy remarked as she took the seeds from the hand on her thigh.

 

“How are you going to smuggle them back?” Franky asked

 

“I've got my ways,” Ivy said with a wink. “And Vera’s doing the strip search, I could walk in there with them stapled to my forehead and she wouldn't notice I've got her so wrapped around my finger”

 

“I think I'm in love.” Franky joked

 

“Don't let my girlfriend hear you say that, you she might be jealous of, Vera, not so much.” Ivy stood and thanked her for bringing her what she needed with a smile and left.

 

\---

 

Whenever Harley is caught and sent to prison she has awful nightmares about the Joker and what he did do her, she has them at home too but never as bad as when they get caught. Ivy was sleeping soundly when Maxine burst into her room to wake her.

 

“She's having nightmares” was all Maxine got out before Ivy leapt up and ran into Harley's cell. Maxine stood in the doorway while Ivy wiped Harley's sweat covered brow and kissed it, running her hands through Harley's hair before pulling her into her arms.

 

“Harley. Harley, baby, you're okay.” Ivy whispered in her ear. “I'm here, I'm here.”

 

“She's dreaming about him, about the things he did to her” Maxine said sombrely and Ivy looked up at her.

 

“I wanna kill the bastard for what he did to her, places like this always make the nightmares and memories come back.” Ivy muttered. “Thank you for getting me.” 

 

“It's no problem, sweetheart.” Maxine smiled at Ivy and walked back to her own room.

 

“Harley, he can't hurt you anymore, he's not here, you're free.” Ivy pressed her lips to Harley's temple and started humming softly, trying to either calm or coax her into waking.

 

“Ivy? When did you get here?” Harley croaked

 

“Shh, I've only been here for a little while, darling.” Ivy whispered “You were having a nightmare”

 

“You're a honey and a half for staying with me through that.” Harley exclaimed  wrapping her arms around Ivy.

 

“You should be thanking Maxine she's the one who woke me.” Ivy replied standing up. “I'm going to make us both a cup of tea and come right back okay, banana bread?”

 

“Okay, Red.” Harley sleepily provided back. Ivy stood with her head resting on the doorframe, smiling at Harley before pushing off to put the kettle on.

 

Ivy thought about settling down to live a normal life and marry Harley, having human kids instead of trying to make more sporelings before she remembered that they tried normal lives on their own before and it didn't work out so well. Maybe it would be different together. 

 

\----

 

“So, daffodoll, when we gonna fly the coop?” Harley asked Ivy in a quiet voice around a mouthful of food.

 

“As soon as the plants are ready.” Ivy whispered back noticing Allie looking at them from the end if the table before she herself leaned over to whisper in Bea's ear.

 

\---

 

“I think they're planning an escape” Allie whispered to Bea, making eye contact with Ivy the whole time. 

 

“What makes you say that?” Bea asked and Allie raised her eyebrows as if to say “really?” and Bea placed her hand on her forehead “Sorry I forgot you hear everything, babe.”

 

“She said they have to wait until the plants are ready?” Allie sounded confused and Bea just smiled.

 

“You ever wondered why us five are on garden duty?” Bea asked with a quick eyebrow raise before standing up with her tray.

 

“You think they trust us?” Allie asked joining her on the walk to the trash with her own tray.

 

“I think Ivy trusts me, Harley trusts you, and all of us trust Maxine.” Bea scraped her tray and Allie stared at her.

 

“Why doesn't Ivy trust me too?” Allie pouted

 

“She trusts you because Harley trusts you but you haven't tried to really talk to Ivy. Talk to her, share something personal, maybe she'll share back and trust you more.”

 

\---

 

Ivy doesn't know how but Maxine knows pretty much everything. She knows when Harley is having nightmares and what they're about, she knows what Ivy is about to do and when, she knows when Ivy is lying.

 

“Can ya read minds?” Harley inquired of Maxine one day when the three of them were sitting alone in Ivy's cell.

 

“What, no that's ridiculous.” Maxine responded laughing nervously.

 

“Look, Maxine, I'm a human plant hybrid and a scientist, I can do a lot of ridiculous things, like make someone immune to toxins or faster and stronger than an Olympian.” Ivy stated grabbing Maxine's hands. “I could concentrate enough toxins in my hands to kill you or enough pheromones to make you lust after me, mind reading isn't ridiculous and we all know it.”

 

“An’ it's pretty fuckin’ cool” Harley added.

 

“Alright, fine, I can… read minds.” Maxine admitted. “And you guys are planning an escape.”

 

“Yeah but we're thinking about taking you an’ Bea an’ Allie too” Harley absentmindedly said.

 

“I didn't actually know that part.” Maxine admitted and Ivy guffawed so loudly Harley jumped and stared at her like a disgruntled cat.

 

\---

 

Harley was in the shower when she had the displeasure of meeting Juice and the boys.

 

“Lookie 'ere boys, the governor's pet's pet” Juice boomed looking Harley up and down while her entourage laughed. “Wonder if she tastes as good as she looks” 

 

“Kiss my great white ass, ya dingleholes” Harley retorted and went about her scrubbing.

 

“I plan to do something like that.” Juice pulled open the shower curtain to shove Harley face first into the wall. “Only a little less kissing.” 

 

“You make one fucking move, you disgusting assbag, I will kill you.” Ivy thundered from behind the group. Juice turned around and smirked.

 

“There's 3 of us and two of you and considering your girlfriend's a little out of it I don't think she's going to be much help.” Juice countered and motioned for the other two to move forward and Ivy laughed.

 

“This is going to be too much fun.” she sneered grabbing the throats of her attackers and lifting them off the ground before shoving them into a wall, cracking it before dropping them and crouching to give them her own kind of kiss. She wiped the green residue off their lips and stood up, confronting Juice. “You were saying something about three against one?”

 

“Well I didn't know you were the fucking hulk.” Juice grunted and Ivy grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground, squeezing tightly.

 

“I take it you've never been one for a fair fight,” Ivy hissed moving towards the wall, when they hit it the sound of an alarm barely registered in Ivy's brain.

 

“How about a last kiss, Juice?” Ivy snarled and Juice began shaking her head violently, her face turning redder and redder and her eyes bugging out. Harley sat in the shower watching Ivy in awe, her mouth hanging open wide.

 

The doors to the bathroom came flying open as Ivy felt Juices pulse begin to slow as she lost consciousness. She dropped Juice with a burning glare etched deep into her face making the guards hesitate long enough for Ivy to throw in a last punch to juices face, shattering her nose.

 

“It's off to the slot with you.” Will said when he arrived seconds later.

 

“Gladly.” Ivy sighed and turned to face Harley who was now standing and wrapped in her towel, blood dripping from her eyebrow. “Harley take care of yourself and the plants for me, okay, baby? Tell Bea what happened!”

 

“You got it, dandelioness!” Harley hollered back with a salute and a smile.

 

Isolation could be dangerous for Ivy but it would be worth it as long as Harley was safe.

 

\--- 

 

“You're not going to make a habit of that are you?” Vera inquired

 

“I fight for and protect the people I love, Vera, you would have done the same.” Ivy responded.

 

“You killed two people, I don't know how you did it but you killed them.” Vera stated as if it made a difference to Pamela. “I fail to see how I would have done the same.”

 

“Then you've obviously never loved someone like I love Harley.”

 

\---

 

While Ivy was slotted Maxine, Boomer, and Bea made sure no one hurt Harley and Allie and Boomer made sure she was always in good humour but at night there was nothing they could do to stop Harley’s nightmares. They all found themselves taking turns watching over her, Boomer wasn't much help but she tried and Harley was grateful for that.

 

Whenever Allie was with Harley during a nightmare she would hold Harley and rock her while singing softly to soothe her, Maxine just sat and stroked her hair, shushing and trying to comfort her.

 

Bea stayed with her through the night, stroking her hair and humming  _ Hush, Little Baby _ absentmindedly. Bea was the only one who asked about the dreams and so Harley told her in tears one night about how awful Mr. J was and all the abuse she went through, thinking she needed him and that he loved her. She told Bea about going to kill him and ending up falling for him again and hurting Ivy over and over again.

 

“I didn't think someone that good could ever love someone like me and so I just kept leavin’ her and goin’ back to him.” Harley sniffled “I'm so glad I finally opened my eyes and saw why she was yellin’ at me all the time.”

 

“She was just trying to protect you.” Bea stated.

 

“She always has been. She always wanted me to have what was best for me, which is why she didn't care if I loved her back or not as long as I stopped crawling back to him.” Harley breathed in a deep shuddering breath and smiled. “An’ now i love her more than anything else. She's the only one I'd wanna settle down an’ live a normal life with. Maybe 'ave a couple little harleyivy’s running around.”

 

“Little Harlivy’s you mean?” Bea joked.

 

“Yeah, some of those.”

 

“You'll get that one day.”

 

\---

 

“Anyone notice that without Ivy the plants aren't as lively and don't grow as fast?” Allie questioned and everyone tried to contain a giggle.

 

“Ivy's got a bit of a green thumb, yeah?” Bea said to Harley with a smirk

 

“Like you wouldn't believe.” Maxine stated while Harley mumbled “literally”

 

“Oh come on, what aren't you guys telling me?” Allie inquired.

 

“She'll tell ya when she's ready!” Harley sang and started watering where the smuggled seeds had been planted by the fence.

 

\---

 

On her third day in the slot Ivy thought she was suffocating just when Liz came to see her. Ivy didn't know Liz that well but she couldn't help hug her tightly and lift her up when the door opened and she saw her.

 

“Isley put Birdsworth down.” Ms. Miles requested laughing.

 

“I have never been so excited to see someone I barely know.” Ivy exclaimed with a giant smile on her face.

 

“Are they giving you happy drugs in here, kid?” Liz asked, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

 

“No, I just get this way when I've been isolated from people.” Ivy admitted. “Just wait until I get to see Harley.”

 

“She's been real bummed out since you've been slotted.” Liz stated in a worrier voice. “Allie, Bea, and Maxine are all in mom mode and Boomer tries, bless her.”

 

“Give her a real big hug for me and tell Allie and Bea to flirt with her.” Ivy giggled, practically drunk off of human interaction. “And tell Harley not to worry about me, as long as I get lots of water and peer worker visits, I'll be fine.”

 

“You got it.” Liz gave a short nod of her head and Ivy smiled even bigger.

 

“You'll tell her I miss her right?” Ivy added suddenly very serious and her grin gone.

 

“Of course, darlin’.” Liz reassured and Ivy gave her another big hug and stepped out of the cell.

 

\---

 

Bea had been rubbing Harley's stress-tense back for ten minutes when she abruptly stopped causing Harley to look up and see a tall greying woman standing in her doorway.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Bea spat getting up to stand between the bed where Harley was and the door.

 

“I was merely stopping by to make friends. Didn't know you were in.” The lady stated.

 

“Yeah, well no one wants to be your friend here, Ferguson.” Bea snapped.

 

“Well why don't we ask the new girl what she thinks?” Ferguson suggested.

 

“I don't want nothin’ ta do with this.” Harley reported her hands up in a kind of surrender.

 

\---

 

Harley saw Ferguson again a few days later while she was brushing her teeth after her shower, thinking about Liz's message from Ivy. The older woman had stood next to her setting up all her things to brush her own teeth. 

 

“I don't believe we had the pleasure of being properly introduced,” Ferguson stated not looking up from what she was doing while she spoke. “I'm Joan Ferguson, you're Harley Quinn, correct?”

 

“Somethin’ like that.” Harley grunted around her toothbrush, watching the other woman carefully. She made the hairs on the back of Harley's neck stand up and not in the way it does when Ivy trails her fingers lightly all over her back. She pulled her toothbrush out of her mouth abruptly. “Whaddya want from me anyways?”

 

“Nothing, just a friendly conversation.” Joan smiled at Harley and picked up her own toothbrush to put in her mouth and Harley reluctantly put hers back into her mouth and slowly began brushing again. “Why are you in here?”

 

“Pettin’ kittens.”

 

“I heard it was for armed robbery and homicide.” Ferguson tutted 

 

“You asked why I was in here, not why I was arrested.” Harley responded and spit in the sink.

 

“Where's that girlfriend of yours, you're usually attached at the hip.” 

 

“None of yer business, buckaroo.” Harley stated before gargling a mouthful of water loudly and spitting it out. 

 

“Hm, do you think she misses you in the slot? Do you think she thinks of you every night she's in there? Imagines you in her arms?” Joan had taken the toothbrush out of her mouth and was staring into Harley's eyes. “Do you think she blames you for being in here in the first place? Blames you for being in the slot? Imagines wringing your pretty little neck for every fuck up you've made that affected her too?” 

 

“Listen up ya double ended dildo, yer sick in the head,” Harley stated standing her ground, both physically and verbally. “I don't know why you're trying to manipulate me an’ hurt me but it's not gonna work, I put a gun to the head of the last person who tried that.” 

 

“There's no guns in prison, Harl.” 

 

“Then I'm gonna have to get real creative, puddin’.” Harley set her jaw and glared at Ferguson before turning on her heel and leaving

 

\---

 

“I'm gonna turn that bitch inta pudding.” Harley fumed when she got back to H1 

 

“Believe me sweetheart, we all want her dead.” Maxine laughed and everyone else looked around confused.

 

“Who are we killing?” A familiar husky voice said from behind them and Harley whipped around to see Ivy standing with Ms. Miles who was pretending not to hear what was going on.

 

“Ivy!” Harley squealed and ran at her girlfriend. “I missed you so much”

 

“You didn't flirt with Bea too much while I was gone did you?” Ivy joked and Bea turned beet red.

 

“Actually, Allie and Bea was flirting with me.” Harley responded narrowing her eyes at the redhead who looked toward the ceiling in mock innocence.

 

“I'm gonna leave before I vomit.” Ms. Miles stated with a roll of her eyes. 

 

“Aw, I'd be all over you too, Smiles, if ya wouldn't lose yer job.” Harley smirked and Ms. Miles eyes went wide before she speed walked away, causing everyone to laugh.

 

“Okay but who are we killing?” Ivy reiterated 

 

“You aren't killing anyone, me on the other hand…” Harley started. “I'm gonna kill Ferguson if she tries anything again.” 

 

\---

 

“Can you guys keep it down in there, I'm trying to sleep!” Allie whisper yelled outside Ivy's closed door. Ivy opened the door a crack to respond.

 

“We're not even making any noise!” Ivy insisted

 

“Yeah but I can still hear fucking everything.” Allie insisted. “Just let the poor girl cum and go the fuck to sleep please, I've had a really long day.”

 

“I'm not very good at this but… do you need a hug?” Ivy asked and they both heard a muffled groan from behind Ivy. “Be patient, Harl, friends are important too.”

 

“I could use a hug and a good talk maybe followed by a good cry.” Allie admitted. “I really don't want to interrupt what's going on in here though.”

 

“Give us a minute, okay? You go sit on the couch and I'll be out in a minute.” Ivy said grabbing Allie's hand and giving a comforting squeeze and a small smile before she pulled away slowly and closed the door leaving Allie to go to the couch. A couple of moments and sounds Allie wished she couldn't hear later and Ivy came back out in a robe and sat across from Allie. “Harley's asleep. What wrong, Allie?”

 

“It's just. I think Bea sometimes forgets I can hear pretty much everything that goes on in this prison as it's happening and ear plugs make shit all of a difference and I can hear Bea talking to Maxine sometimes.” Allie shivered as she spoke. “She doesn't think it's going to work out between us because she's a lifer and I'm only going to be in here for 10 years.

 

She's also afraid to care because she's afraid I'll get hurt or she'll lose me or I'll get back on the gear. I don't need the gear, I need her.” 

 

“Allie,” Ivy began grabbing both of Allies hands. “You don't need to worry about anything, Bea loves you very much and everyone has their fears about love. I hated loving Harley at first because I thought she would never stay with me she would just get up one day and go back to the joker. And she did for a long time. I don't know what happened but one day she came and she stayed, I didn't have to worry about him killing her anymore.

 

Also you and Bea shouldn't worry about being in here or the dangers you face in here, I've always got your back and, just between you and me,” Ivy looked around even though it was the dead of night and lowered her voice to where almost no sound was made. “You, Bea, Harley, Maxine, and me? We won't be in here for too much longer.” 

 

“What are you doing?” Allie asked

 

“Just look for the plants.” Ivy stated with a wiggle of her fingers against Allies. “Now, come on, I made sure Harley put clothes on before she fell asleep, we should see if we can all fit in my tiny bed.”

 

“That sounds like simultaneously the best and worst idea I've ever heard, I'm down.” Allie giggled before pulling Ivy up to tiptoe back into her room.

 

\---

 

Harley was one of those people who felt days that started with your ass hitting a hard floor were never good days. Of course immediately after she fell two sets of hands reached for her and pulled her back into the small bed so maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

\---

 

“Ivy have you seen- oh.” Bea opened Ivy's door to find Ivy and Harley holding on to each other for dear life in their sleep on the edge of the bed and Allie with her face wedged into the wall. “What I wouldn't give for a bloody camera right now.” 

 

“You could always sketch them?” Liz suggested when she saw what Bea was staring at. “I could go get your sketch book?”

 

“That would be great Liz.” Bea smiled and turned back around to look at the pile of people she cared about.

 

Bea finished a quick rough sketch of the three before staring at them to memorise everything else and walking out to put her sketchbook back.

 

“Oi, wake the fuck up.” Boomer boomed as she passed Ivy's room and Bea muffled a snort as she heard the thud of two bodies hitting the floor and the smacking of another hitting the wall followed by a chorus of “owwwww”.

 

“Boomer, I'm going to kill you” came the eventual response from Allie.

 

“Nah, you're too nice for that, blondie.” Boomer chuckled and walked away.

 

The jokes and good humour didn't last very long when they found out that Juice had died in the night and everyone was staring at Ivy when she came into cafeteria with the rest of the group from garden duty. 

 

“Why the fuck are they all looking at me like I killed someone?” Ivy asked Bea between clenched teeth as they all got their food.

 

“They probably think you killed Juice.” was the quiet answer she got back.

 

“How? I was with Allie and Harley all night. On top of that, I can't walk through walls or metal bars.” Ivy whispered.

 

“They've seen you flirting with the governor and you almost killed Juice before you got slotted.” Allie provided from Ivy's other side.

 

“Alright, listen up, I don't know what involvement you think Ivy’s had with Juices passing, but just like a the rest of us  _ prisoners,  _ she was locked up all night in H1.” Bea turned announced to the room. “Now if you all would stop fucking staring, we would all appreciate it.”

 

Everyone slowly went back to eating and talking to those around them and the group of five sat down with Boomer, Liz, and Doreen.

 

“What even happened to Juice?” Ivy asked, sitting down.

 

“Heart attack.” Doreen told her.

 

“And they think I did that how?” 

 

“Everyone's sketch about you since those two you killed seemed to be poisoned.” Boomer reported through her food. Everyone but Boomer saw the glare Harley shot Ivy who just smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, and looking towards the ceiling.

 

“Red!” Harley exclaimed causing both Bea and Ivy to look at her and say “what?” in unison. Harley pointed a finger at Ivy. “I'm talkin’ ta this Red.”

 

“They were going to hurt you, what was supposed to do?” Ivy asked in hushed tones. “I couldn't just let them do that to you, I did what I know best, okay, they deserved it.”

 

Liz, Doreen, and Boomer all stared at them confused while Maxine, Allie, and Bea all kept their mouths shut and watched the duo carefully.

 

“Ya didn't have to go all ‘kiss of death’ either, you were doing just fine at kicking their asses.” Harley whisper yelled back. “I was staying down an’ avoiding detection an’ then ya went an’ did that!”

 

“I did it for you, I did it to save you, Harley, and I'll do it again.” Ivy calmly told her. “It's what you do for the people you love.”

 

“I know but now I'm scared someone's gonna hurt ya, Red.” Harley admitted.

 

“We've all got your back, Ivy.” Allie spoke up. “You guys aren't alone, we can help you.”

 

“Thank you. You're a real good kid, Allie.” Ivy stated grabbing and squeezing Allies hand with a small smile.

 

“Hey Boomer, wanna knock some heads with me?” Harley exclaimed and Boomer raised an eyebrow and looked around. “I mean, if anyone tries anythin’…”

 

“Hell yeah, marshmallow man!” Boomer replied boisterously causing the whole table to laugh like nothing was brewing in the shit pot they lived in.

 

\---

 

The shit stirrer of course was no one other than Ferguson, who had the new guard working for her. When Allie was slotted for drugs, Harley knew exactly where to look and who to blame. 

 

Harley told Boomer to stand watch outside the door and entered Ferguson's room calmly. 

 

“Ah, Harley, good to see you.” Ferguson looked up and smiled at Harley who just stared at the older woman with her hands behind her back. 

 

“The feelins not mutual.” Harleys voice was monotone but not harsh.

 

“What can I do for you?” Joan asked and Harley came forward to put her face in Ferguson's.

 

“You're gonna stop hurting my friends,” Harley ordered through clenched teeth, balling her fists at her sides “You're gonna stop pinning everyone against my girlfriend, you're gonna stop trying to manipulate the people I care about. Or I'm gonna hurt ya. Really, really bad.”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Ferguson countered, Harley's hand shot forward and she grabbed her throat, pulling her up to her feet and lifting her off the ground slightly.

 

“I don't like it when people lie to me.” Harley snarled, squeezing tighter with both the hand around Ferguson's throat and the one with her nails pressing into her palm and splitting the skin. Blood dripped off of Harley's hand from how hard she was squeezing and hit the floor of Ferguson's cell.

 

“Fine.” Ferguson choked out and Harley loosened her grip on Ferguson's neck, dropping her back down.

 

“I didn't quite hear that”

 

“I said I won't lie to you.” 

 

“Good. You're going to take responsibility for your actions.” Harley knocked on the door and Boomer opened it to lead Harley back to H1.

 

\---

 

“Harley, you're bleeding, did she hurt you?” Ivy asked when she saw Harley walk around the corner with blood slowly rolling off her hand.

 

“I'm fine, Ives, I did it to refrain from bashin’ her head in.” Harley sighed as Ivy inspected the deep crescent shaped wounds on her palm. Ivy led Harley to the sink to run water over the wounds to clean them.

 

“Hey Bea do you have something I could use as a bandage?” Ivy asked as Bea approached, holding Harley's hand like it was the most valuable thing she'd ever touched.

 

“I don't think so.” Bea answered despondently beside her. Ivy smiled sadly at Bea and kissed her cheek after she gave a small “thank you” anyways.

 

“I guess I'm sacrificing my t-shirt sleeves.” Ivy joked pulling her shirt over her head to rip off her sleeves, she grinned at Harley as the fabric ripped at the seam. “I always wanted a muscle shirt.”

 

Harley giggled and Ivy tied the sleeves together before gently wrapping the makeshift bandage around Harleys hand. When she was done she pressed a feather light kiss to the wrapped palm before pulling Harley into a hug.

 

“All better.” Ivy whispered.

 

“I love ya, Red.” Harley breathed into Ivy's ear. “Always.”

 

“I know, banana bread, I love you too. Big as the sky.”

 

“What did Ferguson have to say?” Bea asked awkwardly still standing there. Harley and Ivy seperated and Harley linked the fingers on her good hand with Ivy's.

 

“Nothin’ really but she did it. I told her she's gonna take responsibility fer her actions, an’ that's when I left.” Harley reported, Bea nodded and walked away. 

 

“I also choked the shit out of her” Harley told Ivy who in turn chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

 

“That's my girl.” 

 

\---

 

“How long?” Harley groaned and Ivy frowned.

 

“How long what?” 

 

“Til the plants are ready, duh.” Harley huffed, plopping onto the bed flat on her back. “I'm bored.”

 

“They'll be ready when Allies out.” Ivy told her after she was done rolling her eyes. Ivy crawled on top of Harley and brought her face within centimetres of Harley's. “I know how to keep you entertained in the meantime.”

 

Harley pulled Ivy's head to hers and softly kissed her before taking Ivy's bottom lip into her mouth and biting down gently.

 

\---

 

Allie was released back into general after the work period was over and lunch was starting. She sneaked up behind Bea and grabbed her ass.

 

“Damn, Bea, you're looking good!” Allie exclaimed as Bea's entire face went red and all their friends started laughing softly with the exception of Boomer, Boomer let out a deep belly laugh. Allie leaned in and whispered in Bea's ear. “I missed you so much, babe.”

 

“I missed you too, Allie Cat.”

 

\---

 

Ivy tentatively knocked on Bea's door where Allie and her had disappeared into hours before.

 

“I need to talk to you guys for a minute.” Ivy spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. Harley had gone into Maxine's room already to talk to her. Allie opened the door slowly.

 

“What is it?” Allie asked in a hushed voice.

 

“Can I come in? I'd rather do this with the door shut.” Allie pulled Ivy into the room and motioned for her to talk. “It's tomorrow. Everything is ready we just need you to be ready too.”

 

“What's ready?” Bea asked.

 

“The plants.” Allie breathed. “We're getting out tomorrow.”

 

Ivy smiled at her and Bea stared.

 

“We're escaping tomorrow?” Bea muttered.

 

“Yep. Smiles is on duty tonight and I need to get something from her.” Ivy winked and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

 

“We’re getting out tomorrow.” Bea repeated. Allie bent down to press a kiss to Bea's lips, humming.

 

“You might have said that already, love.”

 

\---

 

Ivy wished she had a camera to capture the look on Will's face when the vine from a pumpkin plant wrapped around his leg and pulled him off his feet and into the devil's ivy she had snuck in, wrapping him up in it. The bougainvillea she snuck in came up to make a thorny gag before he could make a noise. She did the same thing to Vera. Vines been shooting through the wall of the prison next to the garden creating an opening for the five of them to go through. Ivy removed the vine gag from Vera's mouth.

 

“Stop letting everyone walk all over you and manipulate you, Vera, you're better than that.” Ivy leaned down and kissed Vera on the cheek.

 

“Why?” Vera whimpered, “Why are you doing this?”

 

“No one wants to be imprisoned, it's nothing personal.” Ivy spoke softly and sadly as she put the gag back into Vera’s mouth. “Get yourself a girlfriend and make sure she's someone who won’t use and abuse you. Fire Jake, he's working for Ferguson, and, uh, bougainvillea causes serious skin rashes, I'm sorry.”

 

Ivy gave a weak smile and walked through the wall to grab Harley’s hand. Harley had one arm around Maxine and Bea had her hand entwined with Allies. Allie wrapped an arm around Ivy who pulled a set of car keys out of her teal sweats. 

  
“Let's get the fuck out of Australia.” Ivy exclaimed as they all walked to Smiles’ car.

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably gonna be a prologue when I get the time loves


End file.
